


Most Ardently

by chaosminion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Rin has been receiving gifts from Sesshoumari since she began living in the village. How will she find the perfect gift to give him?
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Most Ardently

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for sessrin week fan fic contest! Follow the #sessrinweek and #sessrinweek21 tags for more content!

He came to visit today, and this time he brought a new fur lined winter coat. Rin sat before the fire and stroked the soft white fur, and sighed. 

"Whatever is the matter, Rin?" 

Rin looked up at the two priestesses, Kagome and Kaede. They were discussing a rather nasty wound on a farmer's leg, and she wasn't being a very good host. Visits from Sesshoumaru made her so flustered these days. 

"Oh, it's nothing!" She tried to assure them with a smile, but the two older women shared a look together. Oh boy. 

Kaede reached out to touch the fur. "It is quite a handsome gift. This is rare mink fur from the mountains. Shocking to see it in this region."

"It is?" Rin asked, beginning to despair. 

"That makes the third gift he has brought you this month, Rin." Kagome was smiling gently, like she already knew what troubled her. 

Rin sighed. She might as well fess up. "Sesshoumaru-sama has... declared his intentions..."

Both the women exclaimed loud enough to disturb the house cat in the corner. The tabby yawned and curled up again, ignoring them. 

"Rin, that's fantastic! It's about time, you've already passed your coming of age!"

Rin flushed with pleasure, breaking into a small smile. "Yes, it is wonderful, and it took so long for me to convince him that it was time, but..."

"But?" 

"But I don't know what to give him in return!" Rin said in earnest. "He brings me rare and expensive things! What can I possibly give a high ranking lord like him?"

Both Kaede and Kagome settled into relieved smiles. "I'm sure your happiness is a gift worth more than gold for one such as him," Kaede reassured her young charge. 

Rin pouted. She knew the old woman would say that. Kaede had never been married. 

Kagome looked more serious. "That's a good question, Rin. Sesshoumaru already has everything he desires. Well... almost everything." She hid her smile behind her sleeve. "But once you are married, he will have that, too."

Rin's ears turned pink. 

"The answer is obvious. When you cannot outbuy your betrothed, you out create him!"

Kagome and Rin settled into a debate of what Rin could make with her own hands that would please her soon to be husband. 

For Rin's birthday, Sesshoumaru brought her a white horse. For earthly travels, he said. Rin gave him a purse she had embroidered herself. The look of confused surprise was enough to make her laugh. 

"You didn't think I would have a present for you?" She asked. 

"I do not require such from you," Sesshoumaru reminded her. 

"I know," Rin smiled, taking his hand. "But I like making things for you in the evenings. It keeps me busy."

He didn't answer, but the squeeze of his hand was enough of a speech for her. She felt happy for the moment, and content that her own feelings were being expressed. Feelings she had built up over her life time that wanted to pour forth like a flood, but she was worried it would smother him. 

That happiness lasted for a few months, until he brought her a wedding present. It was a beautiful lacquered hair comb, of white lilies and pink plum blossoms. It fit smoothly into her dark brown hair and shone in the moonlight. When she touched it in her hair, she felt warm all over. It made her feel like a fine lady. Shippo had already started calling her Rin-sama, as a joke. 

"But... what do I get you?" She asked him, clutching his sleeve desperately. 

He looked perplexed. The moon was turning his hair a radiant silver. "What more could I ask for?" The wind shifted slightly in the trees, but the comb kept Rin's own hair in place.

Rin shook her head, close to tears. "But you bring me such amazing things! I never want for anything! I want to show you how much I love you! I just don't know what to make! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama! I want to make you as happy as you make me!" 

The gentle claws traced her jaw, the silken palm cupping her cheek. Those claws had killed before, tearing flesh apart, but she had never feared them. The claws were for protecting, but the smooth palm was for her comfort. 

"You wish to show me? Then let this be your gift tonight," he said.

His hand moved to her neck, pulling their faces close. His arm around her waist lifted her to her toes. Their lips met beneath the silver moon for the first time. Rin's shoulders relaxed.

Of course. Why hadn't she thought of this before? 

Maybe she was enough after all. 

Not long after their wedding, Rin dashed across the bridge. She had just gone to visit Sango and check on her boy, when the conversation had taken an exciting turn! 

Now Rin was in the woods, headed straight for the tree where she and Sesshoumaru had exchanged vows. It was a special place, and they regarded it as theirs. She knew she would find him there, where he liked to stay close to the village but away from humans. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called, breathless with joy. She entered the clearing and before she could reach the tree, she tripped on an unseen root.

Strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. She settled happily against his chest, paying the armor no mind. 

"I have a surprise for you!" She said, looking up into his concerned face. He checked her over for bruises before setting her down. 

"Is it another gift?" He asked while his fingers shifted through her hair. He touched her a lot more now that they were married. 

"Oh yes! Yes, I finally have the perfect one!" 

She took his large hand and settled it right over her lower abdomen. He didn't react, not comprehending the gesture, which made her laugh with delight. 

"In a few months, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured, pressing his hand more firmly against her, so he could feel the life within. "Just a few months, and then you can hold your new child." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened larger than she had ever seen them. "A- a child?" 

She nodded, laughing softly again. When Sango had revealed what the symptoms meant, Rin knew she had to inform him immediately. 

"What do you think, Sesshoumaru-sama? Isn't it the perfect gift?" 

He didn't answer. Instead he gingerly picked her up and carried her to the tree, settling her back against the trunk. Then he laid his head in her lap, his ear pressed to her stomach, and closed his eyes. 

The wind settled in the glad. The wild flowers danced and waved. Rin didn't want to even twitch, lest she break the spell. He was so intent on her, and the child they shared. Rin's fingers reached for his hair, and a soft lullaby began in her throat. She would sing this for their baby when it was born. 

"The only one who could make this possible,' Sesshoumaru finally said, sounding almost asleep. Rin gasped softly, feeling her emotions flood her eyes. 

No one else could give this for him. No one else had his heart. She may be only a human, but to him, Rin was the keeper of his soul.


End file.
